Wicked
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: "She died that day, you know. The one heartbreak she couldn't take. She turned it off. And now here I am. Think of it as your greatest victory, Klaus. You broke the girl who couldn't be broken by anything. I'll make you one last promise though. In honor of you, Big Bad, there is no good deed will I do again."


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Wicked.**

**Hello all! I have felt very inspired by the soundtrack of the broadway Wicked, as of late. I hope to make this a collection of one-shots inspired by the songs of Wicked. This one was inspired by 'No Good Deed.' I wanted to explore the darker side of Caroline and the more emotional side of Klaus. I hope you enjoy! **

**Much love & cupcakes,**

**DM1301**

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_No act of charity goes unresented,_

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_That's my new creed._

_My road of good intentions,_

_Led where such roads always lead,_

_No good deed,_

_Goes unpunished!_

_-'No Good Deed,' Wicked_

His breath caught in his throat, and he found it difficult to speak. It had been decades since he had last laid eyes on her, but Caroline was still as beautiful as the day he walked away from her. The moonlight shined down on her like it was her own personal spotlight. Her hair was longer, and she stood a little straighter. She had a different aura around her; it was as if the light she had had around her those many years ago had diminished somewhat, somehow tainted by darkness. To Klaus, it did nothing to dim her beauty. Her eyes were bright, the bloodlust covering the sky blue of her eyes, making them red. He finally spoke, his voice not betraying the many emotions running through him at the sight of her.

"Caroline. What brings you to New Orleans, sweetheart? Has Mystic Falls finally lost its attraction?" he said with a smirk on his face. A drop of blood ran down her face to her neck, and the man she had been feeding on dropped to the ground.

Caroline smiled wickedly, something that gave Klaus a bit of a chill down his spine. "Didn't you hear? Mystic Falls is vampire free as of 2014. Had a bit of a traveler problem; cross the border and you're pretty much dead. Figured I'd come down here and see what the mighty hybrid found so great about New Orleans."

Klaus crossed his arms behind his back. He had heard of the curse of course. "As I recall, you were working on an education at Whitmore College when we last met. I believe you were planning on moving to the big city, or somewhere equally exciting, so why should a pesky curse on Mystic Falls stop you, love?" Caroline's eyes darkened and her fangs appeared. She flashed to stand an inch away from Klaus, anger coming off of her in waves. She glared at Klaus, and while Klaus had been on the receiving end many of her glares, this one was different. Her eyes flashed with pain, showing the suffering of someone far beyond her years. Klaus couldn't imagine what could have happened to Caroline to harden her in this way.

"Because when my mother was shot I couldn't get to her. Because when Matt was in a car accident I couldn't get to him. Because I couldn't save Tyler when they forced him across the border and he died. They died because of that 'pesky curse.' And every time I tried to break it, no one wanted to help me. No matter what I do for anyone else, no matter what good deed I do, no one cares to help poor little Caroline Forbes." She smiled that wicked smile again. "No good deed goes unpunished I guess." She chuckled darkly and turned away from him. She took a few steps and stopped, turning her head to the side, her voice quiet but loud at the same time. "I couldn't save them. I couldn't save anybody. Not my mom, not Matt, not Tyler… not you." She turned her body towards Klaus. "You get tired of trying to save everybody when you're the one endlessly tortured and no one cares."

Klaus felt a flash of pain. How many times had Caroline suffered since he had been gone? Though he did not want to feel anything for this girl, she had managed to capture his attention, and his heart. She brought light into his life. For her, he wanted to be better, and he tried. Couldn't she see that he would do anything for her? He hated her assumption that he didn't care for her, especially when he very well knew she knew of his feelings.

"Sweetheart, you are highly mistaken to think that no one cares of your wellbeing," Klaus said, anger seeping through his words. "And regardless of what thought you may have in your pretty little head, I am the alpha male, the hybrid, the Big Bad as you once called me. I need saving by no one. It is others who need saved by me." Klaus let his evil grin spread across his face as he stepped towards Caroline. He walked to her until he was practically on top of her and she had to look up to see him.

"I watched you, you know," Caroline said softly. Klaus's grin faltered a bit. She had watched him? For how long? Why hadn't he noticed? What did she see? "You should have been there the day she realized it. The day that little 25 year-old Caroline, full of light, realized that she was madly in love with the most dangerous creature on the planet." Klaus's eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat. Caroline loved him? It was all he ever wanted, and his dead heart leapt in his chest. Caroline reveled in the fact that she had rendered him speechless and continued.

"She wasn't happy where she was, with her mom dead and her friends still caring more about Elena. 'Let me go to Klaus,' she thought. 'Surely he meant it when he said he'd be my last love.'" Caroline laughed bitterly. "Little did she know, you had a baby. And Haley." Caroline hardened again. "Hearts are a fragile thing, Klaus, they're so easily broken." Caroline gently laid her hand above his dead heart. Klaus felt a piece of his own heart shatter. He had no idea she knew about the baby. Of course he was going to tell her, but he had always imagined that she would come and knock on his door, not watch him from the shadows. Of course it broke her heart. She must believe he loved that useless wolf Haley, when the opposite was true.

"Love, Haley means nothing to me. She is the mother of my child, nothing more. I-" Caroline interrupted him.

"She wanted to be the one to save you, Klaus. To help you see redemption," she laughed. "But little baby Hope did that. Haley did that. Not Caroline, full of light. You looked happy with them. Who was she to disturb that happiness?" Klaus closed his eyes, willing the tears that were gathering in them to not fall. Caroline's voice lowered to a whisper as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear. "She died that day, you know. The one heartbreak she couldn't take. She turned it off. And now here I am. Think of it as your greatest victory, Klaus. You broke the girl who couldn't be broken by anything. I'll make you one last promise though. In honor of you, Big Bad, there is no good deed will I do again."

With that, Caroline ghosted away. Klaus felt his heart shatter and he screamed out as he fell to his knees, letting the heartbreak control him for a brief time. As he cried out, he promised himself that he would find her, search the globe if he needed, and bring his Caroline back. But for now, he would let all of New Orleans feel his pain and paint the city red.


End file.
